Country Girls and Southern Boys
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister and live one a horse ranch. When there mothers friend from Tennessee will be out of the country on buisness all summer his son Emmett stayes with them. All human a little OCC
1. Southern Boys

**Country Girls and Southern Boys**

**Chatper 1- Southern Boys**

**RPOV**

It was a day that was unlike any other, it was the day that I first meet him. The day will forever be etched into my memory.

It was the beginning of summer and I was in the blaze of the George sun working the horses in the open arena. "That's it Romeo… Keep it up… and whoah. Good boy." I motioned for the young caramel colored halflinger to join me in the center of the arena. "Good boy let's go get you cooled off."

I clipped the lead to his halter and we walked to the wash area. As I wet his long flaxion main he shock his thick neck, getting me soaked in the process. A laugh escaped my lips and he whinnied in response. My Daisy Duck cut off jeans had drips of water on them and my cream and red plaid short sleeved button up top was tied, showing my toned abs. The long blond locks that adorned my head were pulled up into a messy bun, with my red-brown leather cowboy boots on my feet.

I scratched Romeo o his flanks and he rolled his lip up in an affectionate gesture, "Wow, you really have a bond with him." I heard a masculine voice say from behind me. When I turned around I saw the most handsome guy they I have ever seen.

He had loose fitting jeans that were ripped in various places, a loose shirt that was adorned with an "Ed Hearty" design. His brunette curls were covered by a fox brand hat, and his eyes looked like butter scotch. The guy looked to be about 17 and he was smiling at me, just like every other guy that I have ever met. The thing with his is that I wanted him to look at me.

I went to say something but I was interrupted, "Rosalie, are you finished with…" my mother trailed off as her eyes settled on the guy, "Emmett I thought you were supposed to be arriving tomorrow?" she had a puzzled look on her face, 'So mister handsome name is Emmett.' I thought.

"Yes ma'am, I was. My father sent me a day early since he had to leave a day early. I really appreciate you letting me stay here for the summer Mrs. Hale." He's Tennessee accent sent shivers down my spine.

"No problem Emmett, though I do have a bone to pick with you father now. He knew to call me if there were any changes that way I could pick you up from the air port." she ranted for a moment, "Well anyways like I said before we could use the help for the riding camp this summer so its no problem. Let's take your stuff to the house and I will show you your room. The you can come and help Rosalie with the horses and she can show you the ropes." My mother aid with a smile on her face, she could tell I thought he was hot. "And Rosalie can you work with Smirnoff once you're finished with Romeo?"

"Sure mom." I said aloud before I mumbled, "I guess I get to work several stallions today."

Emmett must have heard me since he was now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

It was about fifteen minutes later and I had been singing along to someone of the songs on a playlist wile I cleaned Romeo up and bristled him.

"County road 233... under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock, but little ol' me  
I've got two miles till... he makes bail  
And if I'm right, we're headed straight for hell

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead!

Well it's a half past ten... another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive... the gravel flies  
But he don't know what's waiting here this time

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead!

His fist is big, but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger!

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and, Gunpowder and lead

Gunpowder and lead, yeah, yeah!

Hey!"

I was dancing and singing, shaking my butt and the brush went through Romeo's main.

"Well I like gunpowder and lead." A voice that shouldn't be tat familiar yet it was said and I turned to face Emmett. Bushed slightly and he grinned a sexy crooked grin.

"We need to go get Smirnoff." I latched the lead black on Romeo.

"Your mother lets you drink?"

"Smirnoff is a horse." I giggled out as I pout Romeo in his stall and walked down to another one. A large white Percheron stood in front of me.

Before I could open the stall someone called my name, "Rosalie." It was jasper my brother.

"Hey Jazz where's Alice? I thought you two were watching a movie." I said.

"She is changing so that she can help clean the stalls and feed the horses."

"Okay, well that means I can work with Smirnoff a little longer." I then turned to Emmett, "I have a question for you, have you ever been on a ranch before?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're wearing an Ed Hardy shirt. Anyone who has been on a ranch before would know that it could get ruined easily." I said as I grabbed Smirnoff's extra large blue argyle halter and stud chain. I opened the stall door enough for me to get in and the large pure white Percheron came to great me, "Hey there baby boy, ready to go for a little run?" I asked as he lowered his head into the open halter and I closed it, "Hey Jazz open the door all the way for me."

"Sure." He opened the door and I walked out with the stud chain fastened securely around his nose so he couldn't get away from me.

"Why do you have that chain around his nose?" Emmett asked, "Doesn't it hurt him?"

"No, not really. It's there to keep him under control since he is a fully grown stallion and could drag me and you combined." I said as we made our way out to the round pin.

"Oh" was all he said but I could feel his eyes on my butt so I let it sway a little more than necessary. With a simple click Smirnoff was off the lead and running around the edge of the ring. The whip was in my hand and I positioned myself so that I was square with Smirnoff's shoulders.

He slowed to a walk until I made a clicking so9und with my tong and cracked the whip to signal that he should move to a fast trot.

"Why do you do this?" Emmett asked.

"You lunge them so that their muscles can get worked." I said before I said, "Whoah." And Smirnoff stopped, "Emmett come here."

He climbed over the fence and walked over to me, "Ya?"

"It's time to learn the ropes." I handed him the whip, "Now stand with your shoulders even with his shoulders." He did as told. I placed my hand on his and he shivered, "Now bend your wrist and crack the whip." I helped him and once he got it I stepped back and watched him try to control Smirnoff.

"Rose, Emmett!" Jasper shouted.

"Whoah Smirnoff." I said as my brother named it over to use, "Ya Jazz?"

"Do ya'll wanna go to the party out at the Newton's ranch?"

"Hell ya." I said as I clipped the stud chain back on Smirnoff.

"I guess." Emmett spoke from beside me.

****

**N/A: Well that's Country Girls and Southern Boys. I will be posting a chapter as soon as I can. **

**Also I will be posting Soldier once I finish typing it up. **

Well tell me what you think.


	2. Country Girls

**Chapter 2- Country Girls**

**EmPOV**

Rosalie Hale must be the most beautiful girl I have ever meet, not to mention those Daisy Ducks she was in. When she touched my hand an involuntary shiver went down my back and I thought I was in heaven.

"Emmett?" her voice called me back reality as she heeled Smirnoff still.

"Ya." I said in a slight daze.

"Let's go put Smirnoff in one of the pastures so he can run a little more while we get ready for the party." She smiled and I knew then that this would be the best summer of my life.

It only took us a couple of minutes to put Smirnoff in a pasture and get back to the rather large house. Jasper and I were done in about 30 minutes but Rosalie said she would meet us there so we left with out her.

"So Jasper about how much fun is there around here to have?" I asked as he drove down the winding road.

"Well there are parties every weekend if not a couple during the week. We have a theater and a mall not to far from here and there is always the mud pit." He rattled off in a southern accent that was close to Rosalie's.

"What's the mud pit for?" Okay I'll admit I might have been born and raised in Tennessee my entire life but my family was more of the business type not the horseback riding, hog rustling type. It's sad I know but apparently my father had some fun when he was growing up. You see Mrs. Hale is one of my dad's child hood friends. Yep he grew up in Georgia raising horses and peaches.

"You don't know what a mud pit is? Damn you're hopeless if your daddy didn't prepare you from this place." Jasper laughed out. "A mud pit is for like mud bogging **[Yes it is a hell of a lot of fun]** and getting dirty." He was still laughing but at least it died down some.

We pulled down a dirt road that led us to a huge filed that currently had speakers and more trucks than a car lot. "Were here." Jasper said as he parched so the tailgate was facing all the fun like the rest of the trucks.

The sun was just starting to go down and everyone liked like they were on their way to getting wasted and there were a lot of good looking girls. None of them were as hot as Rosalie and I wasn't going to settle this summer.

The music was pounding with country when a song called, 'She's Country' started to play. A large red truck pulled up and once it was parked a girl with black spiky hair jumped out of the passenger side with a beautiful brunette jumped out of the back. But what really caught my attention is who jumped out of the driver's side. Rosalie had on tight dark wash jeans that were faded and ripped with brown high heel boots. Her top was a brown leather lest like top that covered her but also showed her cleavage with a leather chocker around her neck. Her blond hair was down her back in waves that looked like sheets of gold with a cowboy hat on top of her head.

"Don't drooled big boy." The short pixie said as she patted my shoulder and jumped into the bed of Jaspers truck. "So I'm guessing that's Emmett?" she said as I turned in time to see jasper take her into his arms. So that must be Alice.

"Yep." Jasper said to her as the brunette jumped on to the bed as well and made her way over to Edward.

"Hey Emmett take your eyes off my sister for a second. " I looked back to Jasper, "This is Ali8ce my girlfriend and that is Bella, Edwards girlfriend."

"Hello ladies." I said before I turned my head back around to find Rosalie standing in front of me, "Hey Rosie."

"Hey Emmy." She said back with a smile on her face. He guys laughed, apparently they knew something I didn't.

I noticed a couple of the guys going for the liquor hard when she came up and the girls either smiled or glared at her. "Come on girls lets go dance." Alice and Bella followed her out to where everyone was dancing.

"What is with everyone around here?" I asked to o particular person.

"Well Rosalie is the most popular girl with Alice and Bella right up there with her. The girls either don't like her because there guys do or they want to be her. The guys all love her but most have either gotten their hearts broken by her or she won't even give them the time of day." I listened as I watched her hips sway to the music as she danced with her girls.

"I see." The song switched to a new one and Rosalie ran over to the truck.

"Jazzy sing with me." She said with a grin on her face.

"No." he said flatly and she pouted.

"I'll do it." I said out of nowhere.

"Can you sing?" she asked and I was a little offended.

"Yes I can. I won the local competition several years in a row back home."

"Okay do you know Lookin' For A Good Time by Lady Antebellum?"

"Yep."

"Then come on." She pulled me from the truck and over to the stage. The band started to play and then there was my queue:

"_Girl you're beautiful  
You're bout near perfect  
But I bet somebody's already told you that  
Name your poison  
Name your passion  
Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask"_

When her voice started singing I thought it was that of an angels.  
_"Keep on talking to me baby  
I'm hanging on your every word  
Keep those drinks a coming maybe  
We'll both get what we deserve"_

We sang together it sounded perfect.  
_"How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time"_

It continued in this pattern for the rest of the song.  
_"Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5  
And you're just the girl to get that off my mind  
You shouldn't 've worn that dress  
You shouldn't dance like that  
You got this little heart of mine in overdrive"_

[R]  
_"I sure love this conversation  
The band is good, the music's loud  
But would you get the wrong impression  
If I called us a cab right now"_  
[Both]  
_"How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time"_  
[Em]  
_"Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close"_

_[R]  
"Tell me that you love me even if you don't"_

_[Both]  
"The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever  
But you never say never in life  
How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time"_

Everyone was cheering and Rosalie was smiling as we made our way back to the truck, "You were going to make me sing that song Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Nope we were going to do a different one but I thought that one would be more appropriate form Emmett and me." That had me thinking for a second until a group of girls appeared around us.

"So Rosalie who is this?" some blonde with a nasally voice asked.

"That's Emmett and back off Lauren he is mine." Rosalie said as she pulled me to her and kissed me. It was just a peck but it made me want so much more. "Sorry about having to do that Emmy but trust me you don't want Lauren trying to dig her claws in you." She whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I whispered back and wrapped my arms around her for show. Okay so she kissed me just so another girl wouldn't but I could hope that she really just wanted to kiss me anyways.

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter two and I know it's a little confusing but it will get a little less confusing in the next chapter since it will be the same thing just Rosalie's POV. Well I loved the comments I got for the last chapter and I hope you all like this one. **

**I will have the next one up by the end of the weekend hopefully. **

**And to those who reviewed and I messaged back I know I said it would be at the end of the weekend but here you go. **


	3. She's Country

**Chapter 3- She's Country**

**RPOV**

"Let's go put Smirnoff in one of the pastures so he can run a little more while we get ready for the party." I said as I smiled at Emmett. I had to plan an outfit that would make this boy's eyes never leave me.

It only took us a couple of minutes to put Smirnoff in a pasture and get back to the rather large house. Jasper and Emmett were done in about 30 minutes but I wasn't so I said I would meet them there so I knew I would get a great entrance.

Once I was done I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing my favorite dark wash denim jeans that were faded in the front and were distressed so they were ripped with a brown leather belt that had a big belt buckle on it. My top was a brown leather vest that buttoned in the front and showed just enough cleavage combined with my stomach. I had on brown leather boots that looked as if they buckled that had about a 3 inch heel and went to my mid thighs. A leather band was around my neck and a cowboy hat was on my head covering the top of my long wavy blond hair. I looked good.

Once I was finished I picked up my phone and dilled Alice's number. When she picked up I said, "I'm leaving now. I should be at your house in 5 minutes with the way I drive my truck. Call Bella." and hung up. I jumped the last step as I called to my mother telling her I was leaving to go pick up the girls and would be back later tonight or I would just stay at one of their houses.

A smile spread across my lips as I stepped out of the house and my eyes lay upon my baby. It was a Royal Red F-450 Super Duty XLT Crew Cab with an 8ft bed, 6.4L 3VPower Stroke V8 Turbo Diesel. A TorqShift 5-Speed Automatic Transmission with Overdrive with Towing and Hauling mode and 4x4 drive. It has the chrome, off-road, XLT convenience, Driver's group, and Power Equipment group packages. The exterior included a tailgate step, a tough bed, a rear window, Power Scope tow windows, an engine block heater, tract control, and electric switch for my 4x4 and an extra –heavy-duet- alternator. The interior included all-weather floor, a rapid-heat supplement system, SIRIUS safelight radio, a SYNC communication and entertainment system, a rearview camera, upliffer switches, a premium stereo system, and cream cloth luxury interior. Yes I know it's a total guy's truck but what can I say I like big toys. My baby was a wapping $58,820 but daddy didn't mind since I am daddy's little girl.

With a sigh I hoped into the truck that had a 15 inch lift kit and started driving down the drive to Alice's and then to Bella's.

"Okay girl spill about the new guy that is staying at your house." Alice said once we had Bella.

"There's a guy staying at your house? Who?"

"Okay his name is Emmett and he is yummy. 17, about 6'2", brown curly hair, blue eyes, dimples…" Alice interrupted.

"If he has dimples then I know you want him."

"As I was saying, dimples when he smiles, a crocked grin, and he is from Tennessee."

"What is his name?" Bella asked.

"Emmett. His dad is a old friend of my mom's and he will be out of the country for the summer on business so Emmett is staying here so he doesn't get into trouble."

"How did he act around the horses?" Bella again.

"Good actually, he asked questions and I had him work with Smirnoff a little." I said with a smile on my face. We pulled up and I could hear my favorite song at the moment playing, plus it was perfect for us. To the beat of Jason Aldean's She's Country we got out one by one. Alice was first followed by Bella. They both winked a good luck at me and I just smiled before I went into sexy mode.

Alice jumped into the back of Jaspers truck after she said something to Emmett and went to my brother's arms as Bella did the same with Edward. Jasper said something as I was walking over that got Emmett's attention so I walked over and stood infront of the handsome man as my brother talked, "This is Ali8ce my girlfriend and that is Bella, Edwards girlfriend."

"Hello ladies." he said before he turned his head back around to find me standing in front of him, "Hey Rosie." His spoke with a southern draw that made my knee's want to cripple but I held myself together.

"Hey Emmy." I said back with a smile on my face. The guys laughed, knowing I liked Emmett. Damn pixie.

"Come on girls lets go dance." Alice and Bella followed me out to where everyone was dancing. We swayed our hips and played it up a little for the boys. Once the song switched I ran back over to the truck to get Jasper to sing with me.

"Jazzy sing with me." I said with a grin on her face.

"No." he said flatly and I pouted.

"I'll do it." Emmet said out of nowhere and if the boy could sing I knew the perfect song.

"Can you sing?"

"Yes I can. I won the local competition several years in a row back home."

"Okay do you know Lookin' For A Good Time by Lady Antebellum?"

"Yep."

"Then come on." I pulled him from the truck and over to the stage. The band started to play and then there was him queue:

"_Girl you're beautiful  
You're bout near perfect  
But I bet somebody's already told you that  
Name your poison  
Name your passion  
Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask"_

[R]  
_"Keep on talking to me baby  
I'm hanging on your every word  
Keep those drinks a coming maybe  
We'll both get what we deserve"_

[both]  
_"How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time"_

[Em]  
_"Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5  
And you're just the girl to get that off my mind  
You shouldn't 've worn that dress  
You shouldn't dance like that  
You got this little heart of mine in overdrive"_

[R]  
_"I sure love this conversation  
The band is good, the music's loud  
But would you get the wrong impression  
If I called us a cab right now"_  
[Both]  
_"How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time"_  
[Em]  
_"Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close"_

_[R]  
"Tell me that you love me even if you don't"_

_[Both]  
"The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever  
But you never say never in life  
How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time"_

Everyone was cheering and I was smiling as we made our way back to the truck, "You were going to make me sing that song Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Nope we were going to do a different one but I thought that one would be more appropriate form Emmett and me." I hope that made him thinking for a second what I meant. Lauren and her followers walked over to us and I thought I was going to be sick when she looked at Emmett that way.

"So Rosalie who is this?" the blonde with a nasally voice asked.

"That's Emmett and back off Lauren he is mine." I said as she pulled him to me and kissed him. It was just a peck but it made me want so much more, I wanted him to take control and kiss me deeper because his lips felt like heaven. "Sorry about having to do that Emmy but trust me you don't want Lauren trying to dig her claws in you." I whispered in my ear.

"Okay." he whispered back and wrapped him arms around me for show. I wanted him to hold me forever because it just felt right.

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter three, I hope every confusing part was settled. And yes I love trucks and that is my dream truck, but hey it's a hot truck so don't hate.**

**Okay I loved the reviews and hope I get more. I have no idea what is going to happen next so if you want to see something then just tell me. I am more than happy to oblige. **

**Well that's it for now and dang I have had a new chapter for this story posted every day. I love it but I don't know how long it will last so if it slows down it's because of school and teyh extra class I am taking. **

**Luv you all, **

**Brokenhearted. **


	4. Scream

Chapter 4- Scream

RPOV

Emmett had been here for a week and we were inseparable. Jasper would make fun of us but I knew he was happy that Emmett was friends with someone and that I had someone other than Alice and Bella. I had found out a lot about Emmett, like he loves football just like I do. He loves my truck and he likes metal music. Surprisingly I liked it to once I listened to it.

"Hey Rosie." I knew it was Emmett because he was the only one who called me that, "I was wandering if there are any cd stores at the mall."

"Ya there are. Why?" I asked and he smiled that big smile that I had grown to love.

"Because there is this band that is coming into town that I want you to hear to see if you like them."

I pulled out my keys and ran to the truck with him following me. He knew me well enough to know that when I reached the truck and started her up that I would start driving and make him jump in if he wasn't already in. It's not mean either, it's just teaching him how to jump into a moving truck that you practically have to jump to get into in the first place.

"Darn." Was all I said when I turned the ignition and he was sitting beside me.

It took ten minutes to get to the mall and the entire time we were listening to metal, yes I let him take over the radio I my baby. When we got out he had his arm around my waist and I blushed slightly, "Emmy what are you doing?"

He looked at where his arm was and blushed a little too before removing his arm, "Sorry I didn't notice I did that." He said looking down and then I did something I didn't expect. I kissed him and took off giggling towards the FYE. When I looked back at him he was smiling and chasing me.

As I was running I saw Bella and Edward in the food court, "Hi Edward and Bella." Stopped for a second before I saw him on my tail, "Got to go." I said as I took off once again. I saw them look at me like I was crazy but then they laughed when they saw Emmett chasing me with a big goofy grin.

I ran into FYE and went to the metal section and picked up a pair of headphones that had a cd playing and where he would have to look for me. I could see him but my attention was quickly taken by the song.

There were killer guitar riffs and the drums made me want to dance,

"_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight_

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time" _

Were the lyrics sung by the singer and I knew I wanted the cd.

A yelp sounded from my mouth as arms wrapped around my waist. The headphones slid a little so I could hear, "I caught you."

I turned around and leaned closer to his ear and sang low so only he could hear in time with the course.

"_You know you make me wanna scream  
You know you make me wanna run from you baby  
But know it's too late I've wasted all my time" _

He shivered slightly and was stunned for a moment so I took the opportunity to grab the cd and look at who it was. I however was caught off guard when he kissed my neck and I slumped into him. "So I see you found the band I wanted to show you before I had the chance." He whispered, "Do you like them?"

I just nodded my head earning a chuckle from him. Damn it I let him get to me, time for me to take control back. I turned around and pressed my body into his my lips just brushed the side of his neck before I pulled away and walked away, swaying my butt as I did so. I heard him grone and I knew I had him right where I wanted him.

"Rosie I have a question?" he said as he walked behind me.

"Shoot."

"Do you like me because I know I like you and if you don't then…" I cut him off as I turned around and kissed him.

"Yes I like you. If I didn't I wouldn't have done any of this today or save your butt at the party." I smiled at him and let him think of what I had just said as I picked up a couple of other cd's that I wanted.

When we left his arm was around my waist and I was smiling. He had asked me to go to an Avenged Sevenfold concert and after hearing that one song of theirs there is no way I could say no.

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter but I just wanted it this was because it was cute and it just popped into my head which is how I write my stories. The song that she was listening to is called Scream and it is realy awesome so here are the lyrics. **

_**Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight**_

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
Perishing.

We've all had a time where we've lost control,  
We've all had our time to grow,  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right,  
I'll hunt again one night.

You know I make you wanna scream,  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby,  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time.

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,  
Cover me, unwanted clemency,  
Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing,  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire.  
Perishing.

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings,  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me.

Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body,  
Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind.

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,  
Cover me, unwanted clemency,  
Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing,  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire.  
Perishing.

**I love ****Avenged Sevenfold and the guys in the band are good looking. If you like the lyrics you should watch the video, just as long as you don't mine girls dancing in lingerer. Well it for now I will try an update son. **

**Luv ya all, **

**Brokenhearted. **


	5. Update

**UPDATE~ I will be on summer break soon so yay which means I will be posting more often. I will try and get my new story **_**Soldier**_** out over the weekend since I have the two first chapter's done for the most part. I will also try and get the next couple of chapter done this weekend for **_**Country Girls and Southern Boys, When Home Coming Isn't Enough, and St. Josephs School for the Gifted **_**but I am not making any promises since I have a really busy weekend coming up. I also have my finals to study for so I will do my best but like I said I make no promises. **

**Also I want all of my fans for any of my stories to please send me through pm a song they would for any of my stories doesn't matter which stories just give me a song for inspiration. Do not do it through a review because this update will be replaced with the next chapter. So inspire me to write my best for you all. **

**As Always Love You All, **

**Brokenhearted. **


	6. Hey Juliet

**Okay I have inspiration thanks to **_**Girlz-Rule**_**, and thanks for the support girl and I loved the song. This chapter update is for her since she sent in the song. **

**Chapter 5~ Hey Juliet **

**EmPov**

'She said yes to the concert and she likes me!' I screamed in my head as we walked out of the cd store with my arm wrapped around her waist. There was nothing that could top this moment. My smile was brood and goofy as she walked beside me.

**RPOV**

Okay so it had been a week since I told Em that I like him and the concert wasn't for another two weeks. To say I was nervous was an understatement but there was another party tonight so I had to get ready.

"Rose, why are Emmett, Jasper, and Edward hanging and being so secretive?" Alice shouted as she walked into my bedroom with Bella in tow.

"I don't know Alice maybe there friends?" I said as more of a question. It was true the three had been secretive lately and were hanging with each other way too much. "Just get ready and we will ask them at the party."

She dropped it and we all got ready in my bedroom before heading out to the large arena on my property where the party was tonight.

There was a stage with a killer sound system and a DJ already at the tables. There was a table for food and refreshments. Everyone was dressed like normal for them which were jeans, flannel or plaid with boots. Alice, Bella, and I were dressed so we were different as it always was.

Alice was wearing a tight black stud lace top with a ruffled shirt that went mid thigh and a corset belt. She had on long red gloves, a necklace that fight into her cleavage and covered some of it, and dangly earrings. She also had a back on with a black fan in her hand and kitten heals on her feet.

Bella was wearing a black Tulle Buster top with thin straps a pink frilly tutu shirt that had bows on it. She had black stockings that went to her mid thighs with black heels that had lace around the top. A top hat was on her head and a shear black scarf was covering her eyes like a mask.

I was wearing red lace corset that had a corsage on the side with a tiered high-waist Tulle skirt. Black stockings that went up to my mid thighs were on my legs with red heels that had black lace around the top. A black back with lace around the edges and a feather on the top was on my face with black gloves on my arms. A black rose necklace was around my neck with black and red earrings hanging from my ears, and a red lace fan was in my hand.

**[There outfits are on my profile.]**

Everyone had their eyes on us but our goal wasn't met. The boys were on the stage calling everyone's attention, "Hey everyone up here!" Jasper shouted. Once he had their attention he continued, "Well we have a little song to sing for you all. It is dedicated to our girls that are looking oh so sexy tonight, even though there outfits deserve a more badass song than this one but we will get to that later."

The turned there backs to everyone and got into some kind of position. Music for a boy band song started to play and they started to dance and sing:

"_Hey Juliet  
(Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me, yeah  
I hear your friends talk about me, yeah  
So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
'Juliet, why do you do him this way'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me, yeah  
I hear your friends talk about me, yeah  
So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say 'forever'  
For us to hang together  
So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet  
(Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet  
I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey, hey, Julieeet  
(Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet  
I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey, Julieeet)"

Everyone was laughing and cheering at the same time. "Well what do you think my Rose?" Emmett said into the mic.

"I say you don't you give us some real music to dance to." I said with a smile on my face.

"I am happy to oblige my mistress." He grabbed a guitar as Edward grabbed a bass and Jasper got on the drums.

They started to play a song that Emmett had showed me just the other day that he says is very true for me.

"_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonite!_

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonite. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonite

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend"

Everyone was dancing and having a good time for the entire night with the boys on stage playing and when they got tired and we wanted them the DJ took over.

**Okay, that's chapter 5 and yes the outfits are very sexy and no the aren't that sluty there just sultry since the skirts all go mid thigh. I just had to say that. Okay well next chapter I have no idea what will happen so let's just wait in see what Rosalie and Emmett will do next no telling other than the concert will most likely be in the next chapter or 2. **

**As Always Love you all, **

**Brokenhearted. **


	7. Heartbreak and Sorrow

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I have updated. You have permission to try and kill me. That is if you can get through my body guard Emmett. It's been what like 5 months. Wow. Well before summer started I had like 3 new chapters done. Then I went to Kentucky and lost my binder which meant I lost the chapters. I was so pissed and just couldn't get the chapters how I wanted them but I think I got it now. **

**Chapter 6- Heartbreak and Sorrow **

**RPOV**

It had been a month since the party. The camp was going great. We had about 20 kids there every day for riding lesions and just to play with the horses. They got to see a foal being born and even got to see Jazz and I training the horses. They were always so happy and would want to see as much as they could. The concert was awesome as well. I had never seen anything like it before and Emmett kept his arms around me the entire time.

That month was made even better when my daddy came home from his trip. That night was when I told Daddy that Emmett was my boyfriend and surprisingly he was happy. They got along great. Emmett would watch football with us. He just fit like a missing puzzle piece.

The only bad thing about this summer so far was that Maria was working at the camp. Maria is Japer's ex-girlfriend and the girl I hate the most. She's Spanish and knows how to work her body to get any guy to look at her. Now I'm not jealous of her so don't go thinking that but that girl gets under my skin. Every boyfriend that I have had since Jasper dumped her she has tried to steal from me. I swear if she tries to touch my Emmett I will pull her by her long straight black hair and beat the pretty out of her.

This brings me back to the present. At the moment I'm on my way home from the feed store. Now normally Emmett would be with me but mom is having him clean stalls. As my truck came to a stop I jumped out and walked into the barn ready to wrap my arms around Emmett's neck and kiss him. Too bad someone beat me too it.

My hands balled up into fists as I saw Emmett with his back against the wall kissing Maria heatedly. My knuckles were turning white as I walked over to them and pulled her back by her hair, "Ouch! What the hell bitch?!" Maria said as she looked at me.

"That's my line. Now you just had your nasty lips on my boyfriend!" I yanked on her hair, "And now I'm goanna beat your ass." I let her go and punched her straight in the nose. I smiled when she fell with blood going down her face. When I went to get on top of her and punch her more Emmett pulled me back.

I kicked against him trying to get to the little slut that was smiling like she had won. That was until Jasper and Alice came to my side. Alice had seen what had happened I'm guessing because she took over where I was forced to stop. The pixie punched Maria repeatedly till she was bloody and Jasper pulled her off. It wasn't till mom came that Alice and I stopped fighting against the boys grasp.

"What in god's name is going on here!?" my mother shouted.

"Maria decided to have a make out session while I was gone. Bitch got what was coming to her." I replied calmly as I tried to get out of Emmett's arms. He only tightened them until I shouted, "Get your arms off me! I want nothing to do with!" he turned me around and liked at me with pleading eyes. I just slapped him and walked off. My heart was broken because of him. I fell in love with him and he only hurt me.

"Rosie!" he called after me as he came running after me. I looked back with a look of pain and I'm sure he could tell my heart was broken. With a shake of my head I took off running to my room, running past my dad on the way. He looked confused as I passed with tears in my eyes but I ignored him calling me name. With my door locked I slid to the ground with my back against it, crying.

My knees were to my chest and my face buried between them. The best summer of my life is turning to be the worst.

**-A week later- **

I hadn't talked to Emmett since that day a week ago. Maria hadn't been back to help with the camp. This was good because I would have flipped and carried on where I left off.

At the moment I was getting ready to go out to a club with the girls. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were going as well. I wasn't talking to the guys because they were on Emmett's side. Personally I was goanna make him suffer tonight.

I had on a red metal ring halter neck top that showed my tight stomach with black skirt that barley reached my mid thigh. Red satin pumps were on my feet and a black ribbon around my neck. My hair was done so it was curly and sexy. My makeup was smoky and made my blue eyes stand out.

As I walked out of my room Emmett did the same. I didn't even look at him but I could hear him take a sharp intake of breath. A smile spread cross my face as I descended the stares and said good bye to my parents. I left and headed to pick up the girls.

They were both dressed similar to the way I was as they claimed into my truck. It didn't take us long to get to the club. The boys were already there and waiting for us. That's when I noticed what Emmett was wearing. With jeans that hung low on his hips and a white pinstriped button up top that said faith on the back with angel wings he had my knees weak.

I kept my cool as we got out and walked into the club the boys following us. We found a booth and sat down. Alice was by Jasper, Bella by Edward and Emmett was by me. If I could scream I would. "Come on girls let's dance." The three of us got up and walked out to the dance floor. Move Shake Drop remix came on as we stared to dance. Our hips moved to the beat of the music.

I could feel Emmett's eyes on me, like they were burning holes in my back. When a guy came and started dancing with me it was like I could feel his rage. I looked at the guy; he was good looking and could dance rather well. He had his hands on my hips and was grinding into me. All of a sudden Emmett was pulling me out of the club.

When we were outside I looked at him and saw he was pissed. His jaw was set and tight and his eyes showed nothing but rage. "What are you doing in there Rosalie!? Letting some guy practically have sex with you on the dance floor!?"

I slapped him, "Don't you even start you ass whole! You have no say in what I do and who I dance with!" I couldn't believe him. He was the one making out with someone else not me.

"Like hell! You're my girlfriend and I will not sit there and watch you dance with some guy who doesn't even know you!"

"I'm not your girlfriend! You ruined that the second you decided to make out with Maria!"

"She kissed me when I wasn't paying attention and then you walked in before I could push her away! I didn't kiss her!"

"Bull I saw you! You two were making out and your goanna lie to my face?! That day you broke my heart Emmett. I haven't stopped crying because of you."

He took my face between his hands and looked me in the eyes, "I am not lying to you. I never would. Rosie I love you and I never wanted to hurt you. She kissed me while I was waiting for you." He wiped a tear that I didn't know had fallen, "She is nothing compared to you and I would never want her." His voice was soft as he looked me in the eyes. I knew he was telling the truth.

I leaned up and kissed Emmett's soft lips, "I still want to beat her face into the ground." Emmett smiled and laughed at this. We walked back into the club, hand in hand. When our friends saw us they started to cheer. We sat down and Emmett wrapped his arms around me.

**A/N: Awww how sweat. Well this is NOT the end. There is more drama to come. Plus don't forget Emmett still has to go home. **

**Tell me what you think. Yell at me for taking so long. Tell me what you want to see. Whatever. Just click that green button and tell me something. It keeps me motivated and writing. **

**Love you always, **

**Brokenhearted**

**P.S. I need a bata. **


	8. Doin Too Much

**A/N: ****Barb13****, ****LilGeorgia-xx****, ****Sparkleyangel****, and ****tigerlili48**** are the best. You guys were the 4 who reviewed to the last chapter so I'm giving you guys a little shout out.**

**Chapter 7- Doin Too Much**

**RPOV**

It was a week later when we got the call. The call that Emmett's dad was back and that Emmett would be going home on Friday. I had cried that night. Emmett held me in his arms saying we would keep in touch and he would come see me as much as he could. Anytime I said I could also come see him he would say no it would be better if he just came to see me. I found that a little odd but I said okay as long as we kept in touch.

The night before he left we talked and he told me he loved me with all his heart and that he would try to come down on his next extended weekend. We just sat in his room, his arms around me, and eventually fell asleep. In the morning I took him to the airport and said I would see him when I could. He said he would call me later that day.

The call never came. Mom called his dad and he said Emmett was home and asleep so I just passed it off as him being tired. The funny thing was even a week later he hadn't called.

All the girls at school were laughing when they saw the effect this had on me. I was depressed and not the normal Rosalie Heartbreaker Hale they knew. Most said it was about time I had my heart broken, but there were the few that sympathized with me. They were the ones that were my real friends.

I tried to call him but he never answered. Bella and Alice would say that I'm doin too much to try and save what we had. It reminded me of the song every time they would say that.

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails, telling you I miss you  
Baby, am I doing too much?  
Why you tryna diss me when I just wanna kiss you  
Baby, am I doing too much?_

Tell me what's the issue, who I give these lips to  
Baby, am I doing too much?  
This is turning into something I ain't hip to  
Baby, am I doing too much?

See you got me all alone, waitin' right here by the phone  
For you to call me, just to here your voice tone  
I keep on wondering if you was even, feeling me  
I keep on wondering if this was even meant to be

Tell me I'mma waste of time, boy, you showing me no sign  
Is it 'cuz you on ya grid, 'cuz you're always on my mind  
I keep on wondering if everything you said was true  
I keep on wondering if you were really coming through

Now here I go again blowing you up  
And my girlfriends keep telling me, I'm doing too much  
Now here I go again blowing you up  
And my girlfriends keep telling me, I'm doing too much

Its true I guess. He was just lying to me he never loved me. I was just something to keep him occupied during the summer. I wasn't going to be sad about him anymore. The Heartbreaker was back and ready for fun.

I was in the middle of getting ready for school when my mom came into my room, "Rose what do you thing about the family going on a vacation?" she asked and she kept her voice guarded like she was hiding something.

"I like the idea but what's the catch?" I said as I put on my lip gloss.

"We would be going to Tennessee. Mark McCarthy invited us to stay with him as a thanks for taking care of Emmett." She said lowly.

I smiled an evil smile, "I'm in."

"Rosalie do not hurt the boy."

"In what since of the word?" I asked to see if I would have to come up with a different plan.

"Physically."

"Ohh don't worry I won't."

She left my room with a sigh and saying, "We leave at 2 so don't go to school."

I just smiled and called the girls and told them what was going on and my evil little plan. They loved it and wished me luck.

Once my bags were packed I told Jasper and he just smiled and said he would be glad to help.

**EPOV**

"WHAT!?!" I shouted at my father. My eyes must have looked like salvers but yours would too.

"The Hales will be here at 5 and will be staying with us for a week." He said calmly.

Great! Rosalie will be here and she is goanna kill me along with my girlfriend when she find out about Rosalie. Yah that's right I had a girlfriend back home the entire time I was going with Rosalie over the summer. They don't even compare in my eyes. Cassie is 5'5" with long brown hair and green eyes. She's pretty but not like Rosalie. Rosalie was gorgeous and my perfect girl. The only reason I didn't break up with Cassie when I meet Rosalie was because I thought I would never see her again. But I guess I was wrong. She would be here at 5 and it was 3 now. At least I get some time to plan my funeral.

The hours passed quickly as I dreaded their arrival. Dad made me go and great them with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale were the first to get out. Mr. Hale sent me death glares as he shakes my hand and Mrs. Hale wished me luck. Jasper was next and he just laughed when he saw me. The sweat forming on my forehead and the nervousness showed all over my body.

"This week is goanna be funny as hell." He said

"Shut up Jasper she goanna kill me." I said as he smiled even wider.

Rosalie got out of the car last and my jaw dropped. Her long blond hair was down and wavy, her makeup natural, and her body made me drool. It was almost like the first day I meet her. She was wearing short shorts and a tight plat shirt that had the first few buttion's undone. She had boots on that went to her knees and sunglass on her head. "Hello Mr. McCarthy it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she gave my dad a small hug.

"Hey Rosalie." I said with a soft timid voice. It only earned me a glare and her hair slapping me in my face. Yep she was pissed and not talking to me now. Great! This is goanna be one slow week.

"Emmy bear! There you are!" came a voice that I knew all too well. Cassie was here.

I looked at her and smiled, "Hey sweetheart." I noticed her brother with her as well. Matthew was on the football team with me at school.

When Cassie came up she wrapped her small arms around me and looked at Rosalie, "Hi, I'm Cassie, Emmet's girlfriend. Who are you?" she was acting sweet but I knew she wasn't. Rosalie must have picked up on it too.

"I'm Rosalie. A friend of Emmett's from Georgia. We should talk and get to know each other while I'm here." Rosalie smiled her dazzling smile and I cringed a little.

"Why get to know her when you can get to know me? I'm Matt." Matt said as he walked up to Rosalie and tried to charm her.

She just smiled her man eating smile and extended her hand for him to kiss, which he did. "I would love to get to know you Matt. Why don't we go out tonight?"

A glare was on my face as he said yes and I couldn't control myself, "Like hell!" I blurted out. Everyone looked at me funny except for Rose. She just smiled and said, "And why is that Emmett?"

"Ummm…. Because it's your first day in Tennessee. I was planning on showing you and Jasper around." I said to save myself.

"It's okay Emmett, Matt can show me around. Besides I bet you would rather hang with Cassie tonight instead of me." I could tell she was pissed but I didn't care so was I.

"I said I would show you around and I will." My voice was short as I spoke through gridded teeth.

I guess that made her snap because she shouted at me, "I don't want to be in the same time zone with you let alone the same area so what makes you think I would let you!? Because we had a summer romance where you did not tell me you had a girlfriend! Where you told me you loved me with all your heart!" she was glaring daggers at me as Cassie removed her arms from me. "You're a liar and a cheater and I want nothing to do with you!" she screamed.

"Is this true?" Cassie asked as she stepped beside Rosalie, her arms crossed.

"Yes." My head was down and I was looking at the ground.

She came up to me and slapped me, "Were through Emmett." She turned to Rosalie, "I don't blame you. You didn't know. I would still like to get to know you."

A/N: Okay don't kill me. Yes she is pissed at him but it will all work out.

Review and tell me what you think. You know I'm a whore for those things.

Love,

Brokenhearted


	9. Monster

**A/N: OMG hello everyone. Please don't kill me. I know it's been like 2 months. I'm sooo sorry. Well here is the chapter. **

Chapter 8: Monster

EPOV

The night Rosalie arrived I locked myself away in my room, feeling like a creep. I guess I was as far as Cassie and Rose were concerned. The next day my band would be coming to my house for us to practice. Jane said she would kick my ass hen she found out. I couldn't blame her. She would probably beat me skull in with Alec's guitar because she would never harm her own.

As I was thinking this I started writing lyrics to the song that I had been trying to come up with:

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Once I started writing it just wouldn't stop till I had a song that explained how I felt. Like a monster in my own skin. When I finished writing to cords I fell asleep, my base in hand.

The next day when I woke up I quickly looked at the clock. Crap1 It was already noon and they would be here in 20 mins. I quickly took a shower and through on a pair of low slung ripped jeans and a black Skillet shirt. Bye the time I was finished and on my way down stairs I heard Jane's and Rosalie's voices.

"So you're Rosalie. The girl Emmett screwed up with?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Jane. I play lead guitar in a band called Voltori with Emmett. Oh and this is Demetri and Alec. Demetri plays drums and Alec plays guitar."

"You two look like twins."

"We are."

I popped my head out and Jane spotted me, "EMMETT YOUR IN TROUBLE!" she shouted and I held my base in front of me.

"I have a new song if that makes it better." I could hear the heals on her boots walk up to me before I felt the smack on the back of my head, "What is it hit Emmett week? So far three girls have slapped me in two days time."

"Ohh shut up and get to the garage." Jane shouted and I obeyed, "You should listen in Rosalie."

"Okay I will."

Once everyone was in the garage and had their instruments I gave them the music and we stared to play.

[Go to youtube and search Skillet- Monster and listen before continuing. XD]

Rosalie's jaw was hanging when we finished, then she smiled. "It wasn't at me though. When I looked behind me I saw Demetri flirting with her.

I lost it. My base hit the ground and I lunged at the guy. He was as big as me but had the advantage. I heard Rose screaming at me, trying to pull me off of him but I was seeing red. Rose was mine. No one else's. He tried to fight me off but I just kept punching. That was when I felt several people pull me off him. Rose stood in front of me and slapped me back to normal.

I looked at her. Tears were running down her face and she was shaking. I went to hug her and tell her everything would be okay but she shrugged me off and screamed at me. "Emmett I hate you. Leave me alone. All you do is hurt me over and over again." She wiped her tears, "I want nothing to do with you. I wished you would just go die!" she ran inside and I fell to my knees.

"What have I done?" I placed my head in my hands.

Jasper came over to me and patted my back, "She didn't mean it. She's just mad. Just let her calm down."

A/N: I almost have the next chapter done. So I will have it up soon. Please review.

Love,

Brokenhearted


	10. Emergency

Chapter 9: Emergency

RPOV

I ran to my room, tears streaming down my face. I didn't mean what I had said to Emmett but he went too far. How could I love someone who lied to me, who cheated on me? That was an easy question to answer. Because he was Emmett and he was my soul mate.

Jasper came into my room and wrapped his arms around me, "I didn't…mean it." I said through sobs, "I love him….Jazz I love him more than anyone."

"I know Rose. I know. Everything will be fine just rest. You can talk to him later." Jazz said as he kissed my head and laid me down. Slowly I let sleep over come me. My face still stained with tears as I drifted into a dream world. A dream world where I was with Emmett.

There was a green meadow with hundreds no thousands of wild flower. A small stream running through the middle. Emmett had his arms wrapped around me, kissing my neck, telling me he loves me. We were laughing and having fun. Then everything turned black. Thunder could be heard in the background. I was alone, rain falling down on me. Emmett had left me. The tears came again, this time harder. My body would shake with fear as I would cry for him to come back to me.

I woke up. Sweat covering my body. Even in my dreams he left me. Something was wrong. I looked outside. Night had already came, bringing with it rain.

Jasper came running into the room, "Rose there has been an accident!"

He didn't have to tell me who was in it._ Could feel it. _I got out of bed and slipped on my shoes before running down stairs. My mother was crying, my dad holding her.

"Baby we have bad news." My father said in a sad tone.

"No…No….NO!" I screamed over and over. He can't be gone. He can't be.

Jasper pulled me out to the car as everyone got in. He held me as I cried and sobbed. I would not lose him. I would not love the only guy I had ever loved. I would die without him.

When we pulled up to the hospital I was confused a little but Jasper kept a hold on me. My father went up to the receptionist. "We are here to see Emmett McCarthy. Has he gotten out of surgery?"

"He is out of surgery and in recovery, Sir. He is in room 1892."

"What about his father Mark McCarthy?"

"I'm sorry but he did not make it off the operating table."

Before anyone could stop me I ran for his room. I didn't bother with the elevator. It always took too long so I just ran up the stairs. After the longest five minutes of my life I finally found his room. He was asleep on the bed so I just sat beside him and took his hand in mine and cried. "Please Emmett don't leave me. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean it. I love you more than anything. Please don't leave me."

"I'm so sorry my Rose. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice came out horse and raspy but it was still his voice. I looked up at his bruised face and smile as I looked into his eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back and pulled me up on the bed with him.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I don't know if I could live without you."

My family walked in and smiled slightly as they saw us, but that was short lived when my mother burst into tears once more. My father spoke, "Emmett, I have some bad news."

Emmett looked up at them then buried his face in my neck, "It's my father isn't it. He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry son. I know you two were close." My father said as he tried to calm my mother down.

"Where will I go?"

My mother spoke through her tears, "Your….father…always said….if anything were…..to…happen…to him…you would come….stay with us…"

Emmett hugged me tight to him and I hugged him back. "After the funeral, we will have your stuff moved down to Georgia and you will come back with us. If that's okay with you Emmett?" My father asked as he rubbed my mother's back.

"Yes that's okay with me." I could feel tears leave his eyes. I looked at him and kissed them away.

_**~XxX~**_

**What happened EPOV**

"Emmett I need you to go to the store with me." My father said as he walked into the garage. My band had already left saying I need to get my head checked. I probably did. I just jumped my best friend because he was flirting with Rose. I swear I'm losing my mind.

"Okay dad." I said before going out to his car and getting in.

Once he got in he sighed and drove off towards the local grocery store. "What happened?"

I told him everything. How I had lost my mind. About the song. About how I beat my best friend up because I was jealous. About what Rose had said.

"Sounds to me like you really messed up this time Em. But I don't think she meant it. From what you and the Hales have told me she does like you. Just give her time to forgive you."

That's when it happened. A semi ran a red light and hit the car on my father's side. He was ejected from the car. I couldn't see him or hear him. My leg was broken along with several ribs. I started to black out from the pain.

When the ambulance showed up I could feel them lift me onto a gurney and put me in the ambulance. I could hear them but I couldn't answer their questions. They kept saying I was unresponsive.

If you had blinding pain going all throughout your body you be unresponsive too. When they started to pock and prod me I screamed out I pain.

That was all I could remember until Rose ran into my room crying and pleading.

A/N: OMG two updates in two days! I have my muse back! I hope to have another chapter soon.

Love,

Brokenhearted


	11. AN

Okay this is an A/N. I'm sorry for that but I need to tell everyone something and I also have a few questions.

**Updating stories**

Okay so I have some stories that haven't been updated in over 6 months so I'm ganna make a schedule as to when they will be updated. Now this will go from the one that has the longest back up to the one most recent. If I don't get a review from someone saying they want the story to continue then I will cancel the story completely. Now I will give everyone a week to review and tell me if you want the story to continue. As long as I get just one review I will continue it. The only story that is not in danger of being canceled right now is Country Girls and Southern Boys because I have updated that last week and I got a ton of review and am still getting review. So here is the schedule:

1.

AIM Chat  
Last Updated: 7-12-09 Will be updated- Whenever I get bored

2.

Business and Pleasure  
Last Updated: 2-17-09 Will be updated-1/18/10

3.

Country Girls and Southern Boys  
Last Updated: 1-3-10 Will be updated- 1/25/10

4.

St Josephs School for the Gifted  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/22/10

5.

When Home Coming isn't Enough  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/24/10

Now I might updated they before that time but no story will be updated before the 18th other that Country Girls and Southern Boys. So I hope to get reviews for all of the stories. And to all the fans of Business and Pleasure I have half a chapter written already so if you really want it review. I know I said before that it was canceled but I changed my mind.

**Up Coming Stories**

Okay so I do have a couple of stories that I have coming. For those of you who are fans of The Life of Love and Heartbreak the sequels are coming soon. I know I have been saying that for a wile but they will be coming soon.

As for the sequel for The Life of Love and Heartbreak, for Rosalie's POV the name will be _**You Can't Always Trust Family**_ and for Alice's POV it will be _**How Do you Love Me Now. **_

Now for Rosalie's POV it will be about her and Emmett in France, about his family and how they act with the young English Princess. It will also be about the monarchy and what is to come. I'm ganna have a few twists and turns with Emmett's family and Rosalie.

Now for Alice's POV she is to become Queen and she wished Jasper to be her King but what about Timothy. He is the one Alice is promised to and he is a controlling old basted. Will Alice get what she wants or will her life be a masterpiece on the outside but a painful existence on the inside?

I also have another story that will be up soon called _**Soldier**__**,**_ Emmett and Jasper are Navy SEAL's but what will they think when their superiors are two females. Will they learn that even women can be SEAL's. Will they treat the girls like equals? I did lose the couple of chapters I had written for this store when I was in Kentucky over the summer so I will have to re-write them. But I hope to have them up as soon as I can.

There is also another story I want to do but I don't know if everyone will like it. It will be called _**Can Love Survive.**_ Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. It is also well known that Emmett and Rosalie have feelings for one another but she won't take him in the drugged up state he is always in. Will he be able to leave the drugs behind or will his feelings for Rose be thrown away for the drugs that rule his life?

Okay so tell me what you thing about all of these stories that I hope you all will like. I want what you really think. Even if you flat out hate the idea. I want to know.

**Original Story**

Okay so I have this original story that I have been writing for a while. I want to know if any of you with to read it and tell me what you think. Right now I only have the first chapter and the plot typed up but if you want to read it I would really like to know what you think. And as always I want the flat out truth. No 'Ohh its good' if you think it sucks some major ass. I want the truth.

Well love always,

Brokenhearted

P.S. Press the little green button and review.


	12. Whisky Lullaby and Bulls

Chapter 10

EPOV

My father was gone.

That was the only thing running through my head. I was all alone in the world now. My best friend. The person who raised me. The person who cared the most about me was gone. Sure I had Rosalie and her family but it wasn't the same.

Once we got back to Georgia I shut myself in my room. Sure I felt bad for pushing Rosalie away but I couldn't let her see me like this. I was different now, there was a part of me missing and it would never come back. She couldn't fill that part, no one could.

During the two months I locked myself in my room I only came down to eat and when I was called to help. There was also the time I had to be taken to the hospital by Mr. Hale because I broke my hand punching the mirror in my bathroom. No one told Rosalie about that and for that I'm glad.

I had cried for two months and now I couldn't cry. I felt like a fraud being here. Being with Rosalie when I couldn't give her all of me now. I was broken and she disserved more. I had tried to tell her several times but every time she would give me that breath taking smile and I would lose my nerve to tell her that I couldn't be with her.

One night I was taking a walk around the pastures on the proberty, when I reached the barn I hurd Rosalie and Jasper singing. They were both playing their guitars and singing a sad but beautiful song.

-Jasper-

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until' the night

-both-

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

-Rosalie-

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until' the night

-Both-

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

Tears pricked at my eyes by the time they were finished.

"Jazz I love Emmett. If he doesn't get better I don't know what I'm ganna do." A frown was on her pretty face, "He makes me happy but I don't think I make him happy."

"It will be okay sis. Everything will work out." Jasper hugged Rosalie and I felt a tinge of jalousie that it wasn't me comforting her.

She loved me and I loved her. I was about to break the heart of the love of my life because I felt guilty for neglecting her. I had to get out of this depression. If not for myself but for her.

RPOV

The funeral was sad. Emmett cried that night on the plane. It broke my heart to see him this venerable and sad. It was like my Emmett was lost and would never return.

Back at the ranch Emmett stayed in his room unless he was called down to eat. I would go and lay with him unless he wanted to be alone, which was most of the time.

At the moment I was out in the barn brushing Romeo until I heard Jasper call me, "What Jazz?"

"Dad got a bull!"

Wait what? Oh hell no mom's ganna kill them! I think as I run to the arena and see a bucking bull with my father on top. To my surprise Emmett was there too and he looked interested. When my mom got out to the arena she hit my father upside his head, "What has gotten into that damn brain of yours! Damn it Elie your ganna get yourself killed!" she turned to Jasper and Emmett, "Don't you two even thing about going near that damn bull!"

"But Rosalie gets to do bare racing mom. How is that fare?" Jasper wining made me want to laugh.

"Well if you want to do calf roping or barrel racing I'll be fine with that but you two are not doing bull riding! I am not ganna have you two in the hospital every other day." With that my mom walked off and I laughed at the guys.

"Dad mom's ganna tear your hide and boys behave I'm not ganna visit you guys in the hospital." I hug Emmett, "Plus I'm not loosing you to a bull." He hugs me back and smiles.

"Please Rosie just one ride?"

"Sure on a mechanical bull." I replied with a smile, "If you can beat me on a mechanical bull then I will let you ride a real bull once. That is if you can do it without mom finding out."

My dad plugs his ears, "I'm not hearing this." My father said as he walked back to the house.

A smile broke loose on my face at my father's antics. I turn back to Emmett, "We got a deal?"

"Hell yah we got a deal. I'm ganna beat that pretty little ass of yours on a mechanical bull then I'm ganna sneak onto that bull and hopefully not get grounded." Emmett smiles as he bends down and kissed me.

It took two months and a bull to cheer him up. I swear if he wants to become a bull rider after this I'm ganna tear his hide. I will not lose my man to another woman let alone a bull.

A week later we found ourselves at the local bar. I looked good but simple, well as simple as I can get. A black a green long sleeved plaid shirt, a pair of dark tight jeans, and a pair of black boots. Like I said good but simple.

I got to go first on the bull, after I got a good luck kiss from Emmett. I arm was in the air while my other hand had a rope wrapped around it. With a nod to the control man he turned her on. My body moved with the machines jerky movements, my arms helping to balance me. The bell signaled 60 seconds and the machine turned off. There were cheers everywhere and a smile was wide on my face.

I jumped off of the machine and ran to Emmett. He picked me up and hugged me tight to him. With a deep kiss we separated and he made his way into the ring.

A smile came to my face when he matched my time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me when he got out of the ring.

A/N: You can all kill me. I know I was supposed to udpate in January but I have been supper busy. I'm out of school now so I plan on updating soon. And hopefulling finishing this story in 3 more chapters. Hopefully I will get them all up soon.

Love you all

Raver AkA Brokenhearted.

ps. yes I did change my name on here.


End file.
